Another Ouran Academy Host Club Dream
by NancyNaniNoNo
Summary: After working 9 days straight, I had this dream on St. Patrick's Day Night, 2014. Courtesy of her royal heinous, Anya. Basically, my little princess, gets to go to Japan for an international band competition with her school and I manage to get to go by being a chaperone. It is a story of a parents' desire to hold onto their child, even though they are ready to fly on their own.


Courtesy of Her Royal Heinous Anya!

Yes. Heinous not Highness!

Another grueling day of working more than 12 hours. I am at my ninth day of working in a row with no day off. I got home to feed my Vultures. I mean birds. Children?  
Caw. Caw. Caw. Caw. I mean chirp? "Mom. Mom. Mommy. Mommy. Mom. Mom. Mom."  
_Not this again! _"What is it Anya?" I am exasperated at this point. "You gotta read this. It's about how Kyoya had Tamaki and Haruhi running around for him. And there's a piece in here that shows how cute he was at 5 years old." I sigh. "Can't I just relax?! I just got home with our traditional St. Patrick's Day Dinner." I arrived home after 8pm, just so you know.

I cooked it all day at my job. I'm a nanny. For anyone who didn't know what I do. "I was cooking all day with a four year old. I have been working for nine days!" Giving her MY demon lord look. Apparently it is no match for the Sad Honey eyes that she returned. _Damn! _I read what she wanted me to read. Now it is definitely past my bed time.  
There went soaking my aching _everything_ in a hot bath.

I give up. I want a hot date with my bed... But lately... My dreams have been about as disastrous as my older sister trying to pour herself into a pair of jeans that are 4 sizes too small for her. With equally terrifying results. I keep thinking of that song, "Satisfaction", because I just can't seem to get any. I'm just too tired... It was the kind of night when morning came way too soon. And not in a good way. Figures!

"Your cell phone presents an incoming call! It's not an alert! It's not a text message! It's a REAL CALL! And get this, It could be ANYBODY! From your next door neighbor to a WRONG NUMBER! To get your incoming call! Just pick up the phone NOW! And if you act in the next 5 seconds you'll prevent it from going to voicemail. Get you incoming call NOW! We are not responsible for the content of your call."  
Seriously. That is my actual ring tone.  
Really? This is how everyone should have to wake up. At 5? I mean 8 in the morning.  
Wait. What? Oh this is a dream. I mean nightmare. If it were real. I would be at work, because it should be Tuesday. Okay. I'll continue dreaming...

So I answer the phone. In a hoarse voice. "Hello!"  
"Good morning. Miss Nani? I am ..., from blah, blah, collections agency. Do you have a minute?"  
"No!" I pressed the end call button.

I knew it was a nightmare. About now... Oh yeah. It's Tuesday! The sharks are at school. This isn't too bad? And the phone rings again. "Your cell phone presents an incoming call!" I'm declining this one. I'm not falling for that again. Leave me a message, and pray that I listen to it before I delete it. I guess it's a day off? I really need one.

How Else Is Everyone Going To Fit In My Nightmare?

Looking around... Wait a minute... This isn't MY house! Is it? I thought I had a poor excuse for a manufactured home? Damn! It's just as messy as my real home. So much for having a day off. I can't seem to win these days. Okay! Now that my nightmare house is clean...

It should be time for my Hell Spawn to appear? "Mom! You are not going to believe what happened at school today." Anya was jumping up and down, bouncing off the ceiling and walls, like she had a triple shot of esspresso. "Let me guess, you got invited to go to Japan for some kind of international school band competition?" Anya went pale, "That's actually terrifying how you know already!" I toss my hand up, making an obscene gesture. "Figures! How else is T, N and the rest of the gang going to fit into my nightmare." Anya completely puzzled. "What?" The _music_ for "Monochrome Kiss" begins to play. I pull a line out like Sebastian's catch phrase. Only it's my own. "Mom's just _that_ good!" And not anywhere near as smooth as he does it. Actually, I felt it was just too cheesy. But it's me. So that's to be expected.

"How much does it cost, so I can say I can't afford to send you?" Here it comes. Some outrageous price tag. Cue the "Infomercial Music". Anya is way too giddy. "The trip is to Japan, where we were cordially invited to stay at the Ouran Academy for the entire week. It includes round trip air fair, all of our meals and transportation to and from the airport! And it's all for the AFFORDABLE price of... FREEEEEEEEEE!"  
FIGURES!

"When do we leave?" I inquired. "It's just for the band. Our parents aren't coming." She chirped. "Oh! HELL NO! This reeks of danger. And considering that this is my nightmare, the school will find a way to bring me. Then there is the issue of T. Her mom wouldn't let her go on a trip with us without meeting us first. She _obviously_ has a mother who actually gives a shit about her. I can tell you without any doubt that T is not going out of the country without her mother either. End of it!"

Ten minutes later... After chewing the school Principal's ass off over the phone. I am now going with my child to Japan as a chaperone. Oh. So is T's Mom. Just as I said. Anya got a text from her friend T. saying so. I actually feel bad for Mr. R., I guess that call from me was _his_ nightmare. What I wouldn't give to know how T's Mom's call to him went? Hot Damn! There's nothing better than protective Moms going into Super Psycho Bitch mode. All for the sake of protecting what we hold so dear. But all that is being said about the mothers being of sound mind? You know _those_ ones too? Do you? I'm one of those in this nightmare... So Don't say it!... Don't even think about it!... Don't!... Don't take this away from me! I need this motivational talk up to get me through the rest of this nightmare.  
The song "They're Coming To Take Me Away", starts to play somewhere in the background.  
*Look it up on Youtube.

The Boys Figured Out That They Have To Kill Me, To Get The Girls!

We arrived at the Ouran Academy... All of the students are rowdy and loud. Poor Mrs. G. They aren't listening. Okay. Time to help get a handle on this. Using my games director voice. "ONE. TWO. THREE. EYES ON ME!... ONE. TWO. THREE. EYES ON ME!"  
"Take it away Mrs. G? They're all yours." A little surprised that such a lil thing can be so loud, "Thanks...blah. Blah blah."

Thirty minutes later...  
I get my group of kids. They are Anya, Ada, Nick, and M. Okay. Let's go to the girls dormitory. A whole week here? I'll be lucky if I make it out alive. Guns and Roses song, "Welcome To The Jungle" plays. There are obscenely rich boys here who haven't taken their eyes off the girls since we stepped off the bus. I feel like we were thrown into a den of starving wolves. And they picked up the scent of the girls. It's going to come to a boil before too long. Good thing that I poured some coffee in my Wheaties this morning. I might have to pound someone into the ground before dinner. _That's right little boy. Move along. _I grab Ada as she tried to slip away to explore on her own. "Not on MY watch. I am responsible for you."

This won't be easy. The boys are on the prowl and the girls are restless. This is going to create a high pressure atmosphere. God help me if we hit a low pressure system. I don't want a social tornado. That could only end in disaster. The adults around Ouran Academy remind me of FIMA. Slow to react with no satisfying results.

Nick, "I can't wait to go out and look around! This is so exciting!" Ada said, "You're not going anywhere as long as Anya's Mom is our guard dog." Anya irritated. "Mom will take us around the campus. First we need to get our things unpacked." Just then, T walked up with her mom and group.

After going over our game plan. We decided to tour the grounds with the girls. Keeping a close eye on the girls reactions to the different locations of the school. And other possible routes of escape. We were not going to allow the girls to fall victim to the boys charms. We were almost done with our tour when we reached music room 3. The girls were excited to see what instruments this room had. Anya and T. opened the double doors to the room.

We were all showered with rose petals. I think that I heard someone say "Welcome Princesses." It is all a little fuzzy to me. I had a hard time seeing, as my eyes instantly started to water up and my sinuses exploded. My head was pounding from the sinus pressure.

I remember thinking '_This is it. The boys figured out that they need to kill me to get the girls_.' Anya turned to ask me if we could stay for a little bit. When she saw my face, she shrieked. "I forgot that mom is allergic to pollen!" She ordered the hosts to get me a chair and I managed to get my antihistamine inhaler out. After all that drama. I felt so embarrassed.

Kyoya asked if I was alright. I told him that I was fine. "_I just didn't expect you to use murderous plants to 'Welcome' us." _The Host Club President Tamaki, looked like he was mortally wounded by my choice of words. He came up to me and looked like a dog that was kicked. He tried to use his sad eyes to express his apology. _Really? I can't believe that this kid lived this long!_

Seeing that the girls really wanted to stay, we decided to let them sit and have tea. My head still pounding. Some cross dressing girl asked if I would like some tea too. After their first attempt to murder me. I decided not to let them kill me with another deadly plant. I asked for a bottled water instead.

Anya was seated with a tall young man who kept his mouth shut and let her ramble. Nick was with that Baka Host Club President. I am embarrassed to admit that she was in my group. She clung to him like a cat clinging to its owner in an attempt to not get a bath. That poor boy. But it serves them right, for trying to kill me! Ada was hanging out with the twin devils.  
I don't want to know what they were talking about. I really don't. It can only mean more trouble for me. M was sitting with the cute Lolita boy.

After about an hour there, the tallest host had announced in a deep and leathery voice. "That concludes today's activities. The club is now closed." Thank goodness. Now to collect the girls. One, two, three, four, those are mine. And one, two, three, four. T's mom stalked over to Kyoya and said that she will be taking her daughter, now! He looked like he had been daydreaming. So did T. I guess they like each other. That could be a problem. I am glad that T's mom is perfectly capable of handling that. One less thing for me to worry about.

As we were the last ones to leave. A small boy asked me if he could escort us to our dorms. He is adorable. He reminds me of my boy back at home. I miss my boy. I hope he is enjoying himself. Looking back at this boy. I realized that he is trying to find out whose rooms are whose. Probably trying to help that boy with the glasses. I thank him kindly and tell him 'NO!' The sweetheart looked like he might cry. Not realizing his nickname... "Oh. Honey. Don't be upset. I just have to decline because I am legally responsible for these girls. I have to protect them from making bad decisions while we're here. So you can't come see who is in which room. I hope that you can understand that." He looked up with tearful eyes. He smiled and said. "Yes. I understand. But, how did you know my name?" I smiled and patted him on his head. "You are just as sweet as honey."

The tall host with the deep leathery voice walked up to us to collect the little one. I couldn't help but to smile. Not only was this young man handsome, he had a voice that I just can't help but to follow. Whatever girl has his heart, had better count her blessings. If he were 20 years older. Prrrrrrrrrrr. But he's not... I wonder if he has a single uncle who could be mistaken for his brother. A woman can dream. Even if that's all she can do.

*********************************************

Your Child Is Just Like You!

Finally, back to our rooms. "Okay girls. Take a shower and get dressed to have dinner out tonight. We are going to have dinner with a dear friend of mine. Whom I have not seen since high school. Please be on your best behavior. I do not want to insult my friend or bring shame to ourselves. Try to look your best. And that does not mean you should cake the makeup on! Less is best."  
After everyone showered and got dressed up. I went to inspect my troupe. "Okay, not bad. Hair is up securely but still loose enough to create the appearance of refined ladies." Looking at their faces. "The eyes are well defined with light earth tones and a modest amount of eyeliner. Very nice, dramatic, but not too much drama. A slight shimmer about the cheeks, the lips are colored with light lipstick, so as to not shock." Their clothes are not too daring. They actually look like nice young ladies. "PERFECT!"

At about 5:30pm... I called my friend for a ride. His car arrived ten minutes before six. We all climbed in. It was a stretch limo SUV. The girls couldn't contain them selves. They were all a fluster and squealed for joy. Ada said as a matter of fact. "If your friend has this kind of money and is single? You should marry him." I Sigh. "If my friend is single, then it's no wonder that he has money." Nick didn't get it. "What is that supposed to mean?" I look at her, eyes narrowed, "You don't get it? Really?" I sigh. "If he's single, then there is no wife to spend his money. Making him rich."

I am starting to think that she is a perfect match for that Baka boy. Anya looking out the window. "I can't wait to meet one of moms old school friends." I'm starting to think that this might not be a good idea. "I want to know what he thought of mom back then, and see if she was really an undercover trouble maker." Time to get her to be more realistic. "Don't get your hopes up too much we were partners in crime as the saying goes. I don't see him admitting to too much. If anything we did. Remember. Leave no witnesses. I would like to leave Japan alive you know." The girls just sat in a stunned silence at that. All the better. We arrived at the restaurant and the girls were now quiet. We don't want to enter the restaurant like a herd of elephants. Maybe...? Don't jinx this.

"Nani! Skol'ko let, skol'ko zim!" Came that voice that I loved to here, almost a lifetime ago. Laughing heartily I replied. "Too long! My dear Nikita." The girls jaws hit the floor at the same time. My friend Nikita is 6' 4" 225 lbs. black hair, green eyes. Very athletic build. I wish my friend was single. Unfortunately for me, he married a gorgeous Japanese woman. I don't care what her name is. I'm glad he's happily married. But... I keep thinking of that song, "I'll Think Of A Reason Later".

I know this is a nightmare. All that needs to happen now is a 9 point earthquake or a volcano erupting! Seriously! Okay. So we actually managed to get through dinner without a major catastrophe. Aside from Anya making the other girls laugh while eating, and the girls spewing their food all over the table. There went my appetite, as well as Nikita's, and his lovely family's. "Yep. This is definitely a nightmare." I sighed and apologized to them for what the girls had done. Nikita just started to laugh. He laughed so much, his side started to hurt.

"Nani... She is just like you! Oh. The cruel irony of it. Your child is exactly like you!" He continued chuckling. His wife was not nearly as amused as he was. He simply stated. "You really just had to _know_ her and been there." He finally gathered himself together. "God. I miss the times we had back then." I smirk. "I knew that you thought highly of me, but... A GOD!? Seriously!?" He fell out of his chair laughing hysterically. The girls just sat there in total shock. Did he really admit to Anya being the exact same as her mom? "Cat's In The Cradle"

This can't be! They thought the world could only handle one person like Anya. Now they found out that there are two. They were about to scream when I cut them off. "That's quite enough. We do not want to draw any more attention to ourselves." Nikita poked me. "What!? You used to love the attention." Looking at the girls he smiled. "We used to be overly loud and distracting everywhere we went. We would make bets on who would get kicked out first. Nani always won the bets. I told her gambling wasn't really good to do anyway. She used to say betting against me wasn't gambling. She was making an investment." We both laughed. I miss the days when all I had to worry about was, what shoes I was going to wear with what outfit.

The manager came to our table and asked if we were enjoying ourselves. In that way that says, _please stop, you're disturbing everyone else_! I decided to cut the night short. "Is it that time already? I'm sorry Nikita. We have an early day tomorrow. Thank you so much for inviting us to dine with you and your family." We said our goodbyes and his driver took us back to the Ouran Academy.

Rise And Shine!

Finally... My bed... I have a hot date with you.  
O500 hours... My alarm...  
"Rise and shine *ssholes! Drop your c*cks and grab your socks! Maggots! Get your fat ass out of that sh*t hole you call a bed! Move it! Move it! Get the f*ck out of bed now! You f*cking piece of sh*t, or I will skull f*ck you private!"  
Reminds me of my days living under the sergeants' boots. I still smile whenever I hear it.

I roll out of my bed just as there is a knock at my door? I pull on my robe and answer the door. Everyone is in the hallway? "Was that your alarm? Going off just now?" Mrs. G irritated, asked. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that it would be so loud." I apologized. "Well, it scared the hell out of the rest of us. We had no idea what was going on." Anya strolled up. "Welcome to MY world. Now you know what I go through, _every _morning." I'm still dreaming aren't I?  
I should have known.

After everything was cleared up. I took a shower and dressed. So much for getting a leg up on the Kids this morning. Breakfast in the cafeteria was torturous. Everyone was looking in the direction of our group pointing and laughing. Some of the chaperones were silently scolding me for having such an offensive alarm. I apologized to the girls for my alarm this morning. Ada laughed and said that my alarm was hilarious. None of the other chaperones had anything near as funny for an alarm. Just the standard beep beep beep beep beep. Stuffed shirts as the saying would go.

The rest of breakfast was a lot of tongue in cheek conversations. Nothing to be taken seriously. Around 8am. The students were filling the halls. Everyone was chattering away about anything and everything. The band students gathered in one of the auditoriums for practice.  
All of the students took their seats and Mrs. G stood at the front of them with her conductor's baton.

The students began to play the piece she said that they would start off with. School was in informal session because of the competition. So some of the Academy students came to see how the foreign students played. Among them, were the Host Club members. That Baka, sat right next to me. "God grant me serenity. Please." The tall young man from yesterday sat on the other side of me and the Lolita next to him.

I asked, "To what do I owe the honor?" The tall one smiled at me. Okay. Here it comes. "I am Takashi Morinozuka. I was sitting with your daughter Anya yesterday." He paused for a moment. I just sat there, with my eyebrow raised, I'm listening. He understood my expression and continued. "I really enjoyed listening to her talk. I was hoping that you would allow her to have tea with me again." I sighed. At least he has the decency to ask me.

But, then that's how the smart ones operate. Get the parents permission, and go in for the kill. I know that he is a wolf. They all are. That's why they're in a pack. He does have a sexy voice. He sees that I'm struggling with his request. "I will treat her with respect and kindness."  
"That's not the problem." He was a little startled by my sudden statement. Mrs. G turned and scowled at me. I didn't think it would come out so loud. "I'm sorry. I tend to speak from my diaphragm. I learned a long time ago that my voice projects better if I do, and with very little effort too." Takashi smiled. "Oh, so that's why we were able to hear you clear across the campus courtyard, the day you arrived." I sighed, then proceeded. "If we were here on our own. I would gladly allow you to have tea with Anya again. But, the truth is. We are here representing our school. This kind of club that you associate with, is not an acceptable form of entertainment in the United States for young girls under the age of 17. I am sorry."

I continued, "I am legally responsible for these girls. If anything inappropriate were to happen to them, I can be sued, and even imprisoned in some instances. Many people don't understand the scope of responsibility that it entails to take guardianship over another person's child." He nodded in understanding. "It is even more important when out on a school sponsored trip. Not only is the chaperone responsible for the students, but the school as well. A real legal nightmare." My point exactly. I look at him, and ask. "Have you thought about getting into law?" His smile told me, Yes.

SHOOT ME NOW!

After the days' activities. We all headed to the school's swimming pool. _Great! It's time to go boy fishing! With the best bait EVER! Half dressed girls! Yay!_ SHOOT ME NOW! All of the girls are way too excited for their own good, and me without an excuse to say HELL NO! Okay, not a _viable_ excuse!

The girls are already ready to go already. Yes. I love word traps/ tongue twisters. I decide to mess with their heads a little bit. "I'm almost ready, I just have to go to my room and grab my G string bikini!" Anya totally lost it. "Mom, you promised to leave that thing at home! OMG! This is totes (totally) embarrassing!" Suddenly that song "Selfie" pops into my mind, that song is so annoying. I laugh at her and the expressions on the other girls' faces. "You're just totes jelly (totally jealous) that you can't look as good as I do in one!" I joked. "I don't own a G string bikini. I wouldn't be caught _dead or alive_ in one." Cue the song, "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini"

At the pool... Breathe. Don't go bashing in boys heads. Back in the box, at least until one of them out right man handles one of your girls. Oh no... My eye is starting to twitch. "We'll stay only for an hour, maybe less." Sit on a chair, try really hard not to _look_ like you're about to go psycho on that Baka boy whose getting too close to Nick. "Ada, stay where I can see you!" Those twin devils are out to be the death of me, I know it. There's M, good girl. don't let that Lolita boy too close. Anya, I should have known that Mori would make sure he was here for this.

I actually made it through an hour and fifteen minutes, barely. My nerves are so shot right now. I would kill to for a half glass of wine or a hard mixed drink. Just enough to calm my nerves. Teenagers should be banned from public swimming pools or at least separated.

We got back to the girl's dormitory, I just wanted to collapse on my bed. First thing's first. It's the second night here. The girls get themselves ready to be secured in their rooms. "Are you sure that you have everything you want and need? Because once I put this tape up, it better not be broken. Unless there is a fire, emergency, or other major disaster, in either case I will be running out too." Anya laughed with Nick, Ada and M. "Mom, we look like we raided a convenience store." I laugh and tell the girls goodnight.

The Competition! Finally!

On the third day, the entire band took a guided tour of the local museums. We enjoyed a lunch at a public garden. When we returned to the Academy. Mori was waiting for me. This is getting old, fast. He doesn't even know her. "What can I do for you?" He gave me an envelope, bowed and left. Anya was so excited. "What's in the envelope?" I glare at her, "He handed it to me, not you." I put the envelope away in my room. I'll read it later.

After dinner, we all settle down for the night. My girls and I borrow some DVD's from the school's library, and have an Anime Marathon. We stayed up late into the night watching both season's of Black Butler. Laughing and making up stories about the characters. Taking scenes out of context and making them seem very questionable. When the girls had fallen asleep, I went back to my room and went to bed.

**********************************************  
Thursday morning, everyone was busy. Today was the day, that the BP Band would perform. The girls were excited and nervous. It is their first international competition. They wanted to go home with a prize winning place. Then, who doesn't want to place in the top tier in a competetion?

I tell them to just do their best, and take my seat. The auditorium was packed with parents, students and school officials. The competition was intense, all of the schools competing were great! By the end of it all. A school from France took First place, one of the local schools took Second place, and a school from New York took Third place. Ouran Academy placed Fourth, A school from southern Japan took Fifth place.

BP Band placed Seventh in the competition. The students were disappointed, but they knew that Seventh Place in an international competition was really good. It also gives them something to strive for. Excellence!

Play On! Play On!

After our long day, everyone is settled down for the night. I go to my room and open the envelope Mori gave me. I pulled out the hand written letter, it read.

_Dear Nani, _

I know that I had just met your daughter Anya on Monday. I just wanted to tell you that I think she is a girl worth getting to know. She is obviously a beautiful young woman, but she is also intelligent, compassionate, confident, and has a very unique sense of humor. I hope that you will allow me to continue talking to her after you've returned home. I will respect your decision, whatever it may be. Please give me a chance to get to know her.

_My personal phone # 011-81-XX-_?-?__

Sincerely,  
Takashi

How could I say no? He seems like a nice young man. I may not like it, but I have to start to let her go. This is one of the hardest things to do as a parent. After all, the past 14 years of my life have been all about taking care of that little princess. I just can't shake the words to that Kenny Chesney song "There Goes My Life" from my head. I go to Anya and give her his phone number, so she can call him. She gave me a hug and said, " Thanks mom." I tell her to call him, so he knows that it's okay to talk to you. I kept him waiting long enough.

Slowly letting go is killing me. The truth is, without my children... What purpose do I have? When I was in a dark place, it was them who saved me from the pit of despair. Giving me a reason to find the strength I needed to push forward. To get back to the light, and live in the warmth of the sun once again. I keep hearing Pink's song "Give Me A Reason" .

I see how her fellow classmates look up to her and admire her, and yes some despise her, mostly out of jealousy. Because she marches forward boldly, with an attitude that says I'm going to conquer this day, even if I fail? Tomorrow's another day, with another opportunity. She doesn't care what others think of her, she hears the music of life, and she lets it take hold of her. She lets it move her, lets it lift her up, and bring her back down, and lets it change her. Allowing her to grow even more in mind and spirit. I keep thinking of Natasha Beddingfield's song, "_Unwritten". _I am amazed at how many follow her, with a belief that they too can make it in this world. Against adversity, and hate, there is still hope for a brighter tomorrow. I guess that _Music_ really is the soundtrack to our lives!

"If _music_ be the food of love, play on." William _Shakespeare._


End file.
